


What Comes After? | Lilly X Carley (The Walking Dead)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Community: lgbtfest, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lilly Being an Asshole (Walking Dead: A New Day), Loss of Parent(s), Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Lesbians Die, Pregnancy, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Carley & Lilly Caul, Carley/Lilly (Walking Dead: A New Day)
Kudos: 3





	What Comes After? | Lilly X Carley (The Walking Dead)

Carley headed towards Lilly’s room hoping to talk to her. Lilly sat with her hands on her face, “Lilly, Are you alright?” Carley had said to Lilly “Why would I be? I’m never okay, ever since me and Kenny have fought things have gotten worse!” Lilly said. “I understand Lilly” Carley said comforting Lilly, Carley slowly walked over to Lilly’s bed and sat next to Lilly, “You know I'm here for you, right?” Carley said to Lilly, Lilly smiled at Carley. Lilly put her arm around Carley, Lilly looked into Carley’s eyes and Carley did the same, Carley kissed  
Lilly felt surprised “I- wow…” Lilly exclaimed, Carley chuckled and blushed at Lilly and Lilly held Carley's hand and lied down on her bed, making Carley lie down too. “You know, my dad might not be the nicest person but he still has a heart… it might not seem like he cares about people but I know he cares about me… I’m the only thing he has left.” Lilly said sadly. Carley put her hand on Lilly’s face and caresses it “I care about you alot, Lilly. You know that!” Carley said. “Why wouldn’t I know that Carley?” Lilly asked, “I love you, Lilly.” Carley said embarrassed, “I-I Love you too, Carley.” Lilly said, Carley held onto Lilly’s hand, Lilly smiled.

As Lee wakes up from being knocked out, he slowly sees Larry banging on the door of the meat locker, he sees Lilly vomiting in the corner of the room and Carley next to her comforting her, Kenny searching for a way out “you okay, Lilly?” Carley asks Lilly out of worry, “yeah, I’m okay” Lilly says with her hand on her stomach as she holds onto the wall “Oh-Oh Okay, please just breathe! You vomited a lot just be calm ….” Carley said worried, “We have to get your dad to calm down!” Carley said in fear, Carley stood next to Lilly and looked around for a passage out, Soon Larry had a heart attack. Carley gasps and kneels next to Lilly to help her wake up her dad “I’m sorry, Lilly…” Carley said sadly. Carley put her hand on Lilly’s back, “Don’t kill him Kenny! He isn’t dead…” Carley said in worry, “Carley, Help me!” Lilly said viciously, Carley started helping, “I-I’ll give him CPR!” Carley said nervously, “1! 2! 3! 4! 5!” Carley said, Kenny throws the salt lick down on Larry’s head. Lilly screams and Carley hugs her. They had both got covered in blood, Carley hugs Lilly tight and pulls her away from Kenny “you're a monster!” Carley screams, Lilly holds onto Carley and kisses her. Lilly shows a horrified expression and looks at Kenny in horror. Lee looks at Kenny “WHY KEN?!” Lee said angrily. “He couldn’t be saved!” Kenny yelled at Lee,

Lilly sits on the floor of the bathroom scared, Lilly grabs the pregnancy test next to her and starts crying “god… no!” Lilly mutters fearfully. “I can’t tell Carley! She can’t handle that…” Lilly says horrified, Lilly cries in fear and puts the pregnancy test in her jacket pocket. Lilly throws up again “why….” Lilly said, Carley hears Lilly coughing “Lilly?!” Carley kicks the door down and sees Lilly on the floor “are you okay?! What happened?” Carley said sympathetically “i think… i have food poisoning!” Lilly said biting her lip and hoping Carley couldn’t see through her lie. Carley got scared “I mean… really?” Carley said sympathetically, “you aren’t sick… you're not! Don’t lie to me, please… tell me what’s wrong Lilly!” Carley said. Lilly vomited again, Carley witnessed it and her eyes widened “oh my… Lilly!” Carley said, “you are… Pregnant, aren't you?” Carley said. “I-I’m Sorry…” Lilly said sadly, “it's okay…” Carley said putting her hand on Lilly's shoulder “you’ll be fine….” Carley said sympathetically, Lilly reaches into her pocket and grabs the pregnancy test and shows Carley “now you know I’m not lying about this…” Lilly said jokingly, “I knew you weren’t before, Lil!” Carley said happily. Lilly smiled at Carley,  
Carley kissed Lilly. Lilly goes back to her room sadly and lies down crying on her bed. 

Lilly sat on her bed with Carley “We have to tell them…” Carley said seriously, “but… Nobody needs to know.” Lilly said, “we can't keep it a secret, it's important and what if you give birth and nobody knew you were pregnant! They would think you are dying!” Carley said seriously to Lilly. “I know but-” Lilly said as she got interrupted by Lee ``What is this?” Lee asked as he held up a pregnancy test, Lilly’s eyes widened at the site of her pregnancy test in Lee’s hand “give me that!” Lilly angrily said and snatched that out of Lee’s hand “Are you pregnant, Lilly?!” Lee asked, surprised, “I-I am just please don't tell anybody!” Lilly frantically said to Lee. Carley went up to Lee and begged him “Don’t tell anybody unless she tells you too, Okay?” Carley says. Ben runs over “what’s the yelling about?” Ben said, Lilly’s eyes widened and she gasped “um, who’s is that?” Ben said pointing at the pregnancy test in Lilly’s Hand. Katjaa walks over “What is going on?” Katjaa says curiously. Lilly gets Katjaa, Lee, and Ben in her room “just don't tell anyone this but Lilly’s pregnant…” Carley said, Katjaa gasped, Ben felt weirded out and ran out the room, Clementine walked over to Lilly’s door and waited for Lee. Katjaa went over to Lilly ``Who's baby is it?” Katjaa asked as politely as she could, “I-I-I-I think… it's… yours Lee…” Lilly said ashamed, “I know…” Lee said. Carley hugged Lilly. Katjaa looks at Lee ``It's dangerous to bring a child into this world” Katjaa said, “But im still happy for you” Lee and Katjaa left, Carley and Lilly lied down. Clementine went up to Lilly ``Are you okay, Lilly?” Clementine asked, “Yeah… I'm okay, Clem'' Lilly reassured Clementine, Clem smiled at Lilly. Clementine followed after Lee, Carley looked at Lilly sadly “it’s fine… just we have to make sure that Ben doesn't tell anyone…” Carley said seriously “yeah, Kenny can’t find out!” Lilly said. Carley hugged Lilly, Lilly started feeling really sick “Carley, I feel really sick…” Lilly managed to mutter, “Oh! Here I’ll help you…” Carley said helping Lilly up and Lilly throws up in the toilet and Carley feels bad. Carley runs out the room to get Katjaa to help out “What’s going on?” Katjaa asked, “Lilly’s morning sickness is kicking in!” Carley said, Katjaa holds back Lilly’s hair and Carley sits down on Carley’s bed thinking about all of this ‘so many people know…’ Carley thought. Lilly and Katjaa come back over to Carley “hey, are you okay?” Carley asked Lilly “Yeah… Just pregnancy.” Lilly said. “Lets just get some sleep…” Lilly said, “yeah…” Carley said


End file.
